Rumor de Otoño
by Anne M. Riddle
Summary: Nunca se había sentido tan sola. Ahora, cuando el cansancio, la monotonía y la inestabilidad emocional estaban por vencerla, Sakura debe enfrentarse a un oponente ineluctable: ella misma. SasuSaku, ShikaTema, NaruHina, etc.


No soy la creadora de Naruto, pero Kami-sama sabe que quisiera que algunos personajes me pertenecieran.

Glosario:

Kuso: "Mierda" Es una majadería o una maldición.

Samehada: Espada que siempre lleva Kisame consigo. No corta, desgarra. Sólo puede ser utilizada por él a pesar de tener voluntad propia y la lleva siempre envuelta.

Onegaishimasu: "Por favor".

* * *

_Preludio_

Encogió las piernas, abrazándolas fuertemente mientras tiritaba de frío. Su uniforme de ANBU no cubría lo suficiente como para brindarle un poco de calor. La celda putrefacta con eco líquido, apenas cumpliendo la amplitud necesaria para privar a dos personas de toda libertad. Su libertad.

Podría utilizar su fuerza y convertir el lugar en escombros, pero no tenía chakra suficiente para lograrlo, mucho menos para enfrentarse a sus captores.

No se suponía que la misión fuera tan peligrosa. No se suponía que tuvieran que matar a todos sus compañeros. No se suponía que ella, la más débil, con la única misión de ser el forense de la misión, fuera la sobreviviente. No se suponía que Akatsuki la dejara vivir tanto tiempo. Pero la vida de un ninja no se podía basar sólo en suposiciones; estaba en su destino perder la vida en cualquier oportunidad que se le presentara al enemigo.

Si. Tenía miedo. Estaba entrenada para evitarlo. Había aprendido a forjarse una máscara de hierro, una que no permitiera la demostración de cualquier tipo de sentimiento, pero estaba aterrada. Podía sentir como su cuerpo temblaba inconscientemente, a causa del frío, y del pánico. Dientes que castañeaban y un duro nudo en su garganta, sentía como se ahogaba en su propia debilidad. La peste a inmundicia y cadáveres hacía que sus ojos lagrimearan provocando un lastimero llanto que surcaba la suciedad de sus mejillas.

Qué más daba si tenía que morir ahí mismo. No le temía a la muerte misma ya que había perdido toda motivación ante muchas situaciones en su vida, más su mente comenzaba a divagar, preguntándose cuántas maneras, cuántas posibilidades o situaciones había para morir en ese lugar. Tan sólo imaginarse qué podrían estar planeando aquellas retorcidas mentes hacía que se comportara como todo un animal indefenso. La presa perfecta, atizada de miedo. Fácil.

Sus uñas se enterraron en sus antebrazos al abrirse una puerta. Una capucha larga y oscura, con el distintivo de las nubes rojas se hizo presente. Kisame la miraba con ojos inyectados de maldad, con una sonrisa frívola y aterradora, casi burlándose de ella. Detrás de él, un rostro que no deseaba recordar, una mirada tan similar y a la vez tan distinta.

_Esos ojos. Dios. Esos ojos tan idénticos, tan… _

**No sabes cómo me duele el haber interrumpido tu misión, Sakura. **– Su voz rompiendo el silencio y estremeciéndola, haciéndola sentir menos cargada de soberbia y sorna. Una mueca burlesca adornando sus labios. Idéntico, idéntico a su hermano. Una seña y Kisame se acercaba a ella en toda su altura, imponiéndose.

**Todavía está fresca.** – Murmuró lascivo lamiéndole una mejilla. Hizo un esfuerzo tratando de controlar las arcadas involuntarias ante el gesto.

**No me toques.** – Murmuró apretando los dientes, a la defensiva, tirando del brazo que se encontraba bajo la presión de aquella enorme mano. Las uñas largas de Kisame se enterraron en sus brazos, y las gotas de sangre mancharon sus dedos. Sus ojos se dilataron, aspirando el dulce aroma del líquido, incitándolo.

**Kisame, tranquilo. Aún no.** – El azulado obedeció refunfuñando por lo bajo, apaciguando sus instintos. Sintió como la gravedad y la debilidad de sus rodillas la impulsaban violentamente hacia el suelo. No había dormido, ni siquiera probado bocado o gota de agua desde que había sido capturada. Perdió la noción del tiempo, de las horas, de la vida misma. Sonrió con un cierto deje de ironía.

**De verdad que no entiendo.** – Soltó una leve carcajada mientras se acariciaba el brazo magullado. – **No tiene caso que me guardes en este cuarto, porque no diré ni una sola palabra. Da igual que me hubieran matado como a los otros, pero no entiendo por qué postergar algo tan sencillo.**

**Digamos que, tengo mis mañas para conseguir información. Eres débil, pero eso no te quita el hecho de ser la aprendiz de Tsunade-sama. Tú sabes, control absoluto del chakra y el asunto de la medicina.** – Tembló tan sólo al sentir la presencia del mayor de los Uchiha poniéndose de cuclillas, a su nivel. Sus ojos azabaches brillaban ante el suave matiz que le daba la luz de la luna colada por una ventana a su rostro. – **Nos interesa el primero.**

**No te ayudaré. Prefiero morir.** – Murmuró firmemente con los puños apretados. ¿Qué era tan interesante en las enseñanzas que había aprendido de su sensei que pudiera interesarle a sujetos tan despiadados como ellos? Tenía que ser una broma. Ella no poseía nada especial, nada deseable, mucho menos por un Akatsuki, mucho menos por Uchiha Itachi.

**Lo harás, créeme.** – Aquella mirada sanguinaria, y la seguridad en aquella frase, le hizo hervir la sangre. Sonrió en sus adentros ante su propia mediocridad. ¿Qué daño podría causarle a dos asesinos de rango S estando completamente desarmada y débil?

**Mátame entonces. Pierdes tu tiempo, Uchiha.** – Estaba segura. Prefería morir antes que ayudarlos, pero aquel sentimiento de incertidumbre que se agolpaba en su pecho, comenzaba a incomodarla.

**Morirás de alguna manera u otra.** – Aseguró. Sakura sintió sus mejillas temblar ante aquella declaración y se odió por ello. Apretó los párpados, ya sin importarle que sus agresores notaran aquellas muestras de humanidad-debilidad en ella. Abrió los ojos buscando la mirada negra de Itachi, y se perdió en ellos, sintiendo un odio anormal y trastornado circulando por su cuerpo. Sentía deseos de estrangularlo ahí mismo. La claustrofobia, el terror y las condiciones infrahumanas a las que estaba expuesta, empezaban a tener efecto, a ganar la batalla en su mente. Él lo notó y sonrió aún más. – **Me gusta ese odio que tienes en los ojos. **

Ese comentario le causó repulsión. ¿Quién creía que era? Ella no era Sasuke, ella no podía verse influenciada por una persona que tenía debilidad por las miradas asesinas y llenas de odio, más el contacto de aquella mano fría contra su rostro la hizo palidecer de pronto.

Él la tocaba, era casi una caricia.

**Eres lista, Sakura. Conoces de sobra los motivos de la existencia de Akatsuki.** – Murmuró ante la mirada expectante de Kisame, el cual se encontraba recargado en la puerta. – **Nos encontramos experimentando con una interesante fuente de poder. Desgraciadamente, nuestros conejillos de indias han perecido en el intento al no poder manejar el aumento de chakra. Ahí es donde entras tú, las probabilidades de que mueras son altas, lo cual es insignificante, pero confiamos en el porcentaje sobrante.** - La pelirrosada sacudió la cabeza negativamente y la mano se cerró en su mentón, oprimiendo con fuerza.

**Y si… Y si por alguna razón llegara a sobrevivir. ¿De qué serviría? Seguiría prefiriendo morir antes que ayudarlos.** – Aseguró con la voz cortante y violenta.

**Si sobrevives, tu patética existencia tendrá sentido y dejarás de ser estorbar. Si pereces, será lo mismo.** – Los ojos esmeraldas comenzaron a cristalizarse. El pelinegro sonrió, logrando su cometido. Sintió la frágil mandíbula temblar bajo su contacto, previniendo con pánico el peligro. – **Qué lástima que nada en esta vida sea fácil, Sakura. Ahora, sé buena y sobrevive.**

Intentó voltear la cabeza, tomando con las dos manos, la mano opresora que la obligaba a mirar de frente. La mano de Itachi resbaló hasta su cuello, oprimiendo, mientras ella debatía con terror en la mirada, sin poder moverse, sin escapatoria.

Las orbes oscuras del Uchiha se clavaron en sus ojos. Intentó gritar pero la mano del hombre, ahogó su grito. Lo miró con los ojos desorbitados, las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas libremente, de nuevo. Apretó los ojos, evitando su mirada, su muerte. Él rió.

**No morirás por mi Sharingan. Lo prometo.** – Murmuró tratando de sonar benevolente. Desvió la mirada oscura hacia el zoomorfo. Sólo eso fue necesario para que su compañero acatara la orden.

Sin atreverse todavía a mirar, escuchó el eco de los pasos bruscos de Kisame acercándose. Lento, anticipándose a lo que sucedería a continuación. Su rostro chocó contra el suelo mientras Itachi la mantenía sujeta por la nuca.

Apenas pudo escuchar las voces roncas, el sonido de los sellos. Sus ojos se nublaron, no sin antes divisar 7 sombras negras como la noche a su alrededor.

Soltó un grito que aquella mano no ahogó contra el suelo por simple deleite propio; el deleite de la tortura. La presión en su cuello cedió pero no pudo moverse más. La garganta se le astilló, retumbando con eco en aquel lugar desconocido.

Sintió el dolor reptando por su espalda, la sangre escurriendo líquida y caliente a borbotones, y el dolor. Los sellos realizados y algo más que la hizo reventarse los labios tratando se soportar. Algo que comenzaba a entrar en su cuerpo y se alojaba, arrancándole gemidos desesperados; una fuerza que la dejó sin energía. Un poder que le carcomió las entrañas durante horas.

Se desmayó, y los Nubes Rojas sonrieron satisfechos.

* * *

_Kuso…_

Apretó los ojos llevándose la mano al puente de la nariz, oprimiéndolo entre el dedo pulgar e índice. Le dolía la cabeza, y las heridas obtenidas en la misión anterior aún le escocían a pesar de haber sido cuidadosamente cauterizadas. Aún así, había decidido fervientemente ofrecerse para la misión.

Sentía el deber de hacerlo, porque había hecho una promesa y la cumpliría con vehemencia, con aquella pasión decisiva que lo caracterizaba. Juró protegerla hasta la muerte cuando eran apenas unos niños y lo haría, no rompería el único lazo que le permitía estar unido a ella.

A pesar de que muchos acontecimientos en su vida le hicieron madurar bruscamente, muchas de aquellas situaciones la incluían. Con el paso de los años la observó perder aquella vitalidad, el entusiasmo y la frescura, vio como poco a poco se iba consumiendo en la cruel soledad. Ella le había cerrado su corazón, pero no le importaba.

_No importa. Mi promesa seguirá en pie, Sakura. _Le había dicho fingiendo una sonrisa que no sentía, provocando una mueca asimilada.

Su corazón retumbaba en su pecho, desbocado. Temía encontrarla sin vida, le daba pánico no llegar a tiempo. Si alguien se había atrevido a tocarla, lo pagaría caro, muy caro. Se encargaría de sacar todo de sí mismo con tal de vengarla, de hacer pagar cada marca, cada maltrato o tortura.

Si tan sólo… _si tan sólo ella…_

**Oye. ¿Estás bien?** – Se volvió hacia el Hyuga encontrándose con esos ojos rodeados de venas saltadas.

_Byakugan_.

**Si. Continuemos, sólo me encuentro aturdido.** – Se revolvió el cabello con las manos, intentando apagar sus pensamientos por un momento, para así poder concentrarse en lo que en realidad importaba.

**Es mejor que continuemos.** – Murmuró el castaño. – **No debiste aceptar la misión si aún te sientes cansado.** – Las palabras de Neji retumbaron en su cabeza acrecentando aquella molesta jaqueca, pero se permitió sonreír al notar un deje ineludible de preocupación en su voz.

**Neji. Gracias por acompañarme en esta misión. Sabes lo importante que es para mí.** – Le regaló una sonrisa sincera de las suyas. El nombrado simplemente sonrió de lado y se encogió de hombros.

**Lo que sea.** – Lo miró profundamente y asintió. Ambos emprendieron su búsqueda. Una carrera contra reloj.

Esperaba que los dos minutos que se había tomado para reponerse de ese molesto e inoportuno vértigo no fueran contraproducentes.

Era una misión que el genio Hyuga y la Bestia Verde de Konoha no podían fallar.

Neji reflexionaba. No sabían ni siquiera qué era lo que encontrarían y tal vez, a través de los años, aún le sorprendía aquella esperanza que su aún compañero siempre mantenía. Realmente él no poseía ese sentimiento, tan sólo esperaba encontrarla torturada en el mejor de los casos, o simplemente asesinada.

A pesar de ser una kunoichi inteligente y de poseer un excelente manejo de su chakra, lo cual la convertían en la mejor médico después de Tsunade, Haruno Sakura no era un oponente digno. Ni de él, ni muchos menos de un Akatsuki.

Se detuvo súbitamente frunciendo el entrecejo. Lee, a su lado, también se encontraba atento.

**¿También lo sientes?** – Le preguntó Lee. Asintió.

**El chakra de Sakura-san es casi nulo.** – Murmuró concentrándose en aquel punto, al parecer ruinas en medio de aquel espeso bosque.

**Kuso.** – Murmuró, imaginándose las condiciones en las que la encontraría. Apretó los puños.

_Sakura…_

* * *

Se llevó una mano a la cara, dejando su ojo prodigio al descubierto. El ceño fruncido y molesto. Estaba tranquilo, pero su corazón latía fuertemente, como si quisiera escapar del cuerpo que lo mantenía cautivo.

**Hatake Kakashi.** – Murmuró aquella voz con sorna. Un mohín en aquellos labios, le hizo retroceder algunos años en el pasado. De no ser por su Sharingan, habría muerto instantáneamente. _Una racha de suerte_, pensó.

**Uchiha Itachi y Hoshigaki Kisame. No me sorprende que estén detrás de todo esto. **– Susurró debajo de la oscura máscara que lo protegía. – **Ahora, si no es mucha molestia, desearía que me devolvieran a mi alumna.** – No era el momento, pero sintió ganas de sonreír al recordar los viejos tiempos, donde todavía estaba a cargo del equipo siete.

La voz de Kisame retumbó en una estridente carcajada; una molestia para sus oídos. El golpe producido por la _Samehada _contra el suelo, creó una grieta, y el escuálido sonrió aún más.

**No aprendiste la lección, Kakashi. Me encargaré de que mi espada te desgarre lenta y dolorosamente, y esta vez, los imbéciles de tus amigos no podrán salvarte el pellejo.** – Escupió el Hoshigaki, sintiendo cómo la adrenalina casi se le desbordaba del cuerpo.

Terminó la frase en un grito de guerra mientras se abalanzaba violentamente contra el platinado. Éste apenas tuvo tiempo de esquivar el ataque, pero un sorpresivo movimiento por parte de Itachi quebrantó su concentración y la _Samehada_ casi le corta un brazo.

Sujetó el miembro herido fuertemente con la mano que tenía libre mientras se mordía la lengua para no aullar de dolor. La sangre comenzó a gotear por entre sus dedos, mientras sentía sus tejidos desmembrados latir con fuerza, estremecerse latentes.

El cuerpo inerte de la pelirrosa se levantaba del suelo debido al agarre del asesino Uchiha. Tan sólo ver la poca delicadeza con la que la levantaba de los cabellos le hizo hervir la sangre.

**Deja de jugar, Kisame. No estamos aquí para derramar sangre innecesaria. **– La mirada dura del pelinegro lo atravesó, dejando su sharingan al descubierto.

**La próxima vez no escaparás, Kakashi. Lo juro.** – Amenazó furioso. – **Larguémonos de este maldito lugar, me provoca náuseas. **– Comentó frustrado mientras le daba la espalda a un adolorido peligris y se llevaba la espada al hombro.

**Espero puedas perdonar a Kisame, no ha tenido un buen día.** – Le dijo estoico.

**No juegues con mi paciencia y entrégamela.** – Siseó debajo de la tela mientras se preparaba para atacar.

**¿La quieres?** – Cuestionó sardónico mientras levantaba a la Haruno. El gesto le permitió ver los párpados violáceos, los labios sangrantes reventados, la piel amoratada como si estuviera sin vida. Frunció el entrecejo e Itachi sonrió. – **Entonces tómala.**

La lanzó con tal fuerza que el ninja copia tuvo que ahogar un exclamación de dolor en el momento en que la atrapó entre sus brazos. Palideció, estaba tan fría que sintió la piel propia hirviendo a comparación de la piel de la pelirrosa. Presionó su cuello y la sintió sin pulso.

En el momento en que levantó la mirada se dio cuenta de que los asesinos emprendían su marcha con parsimonia, como si les importase un comino que el estuviese ahí.

Se tragó las ganas de estrangularlos al observar el estado de la kunoichi. A pesar de que sabía que Lee y Neji llegarían en instantes, temía dejarla sola e irse en busca de Akatsuki. No podía abandonarla, y la rapidez con la que estaba perdiendo sangre comenzaba a marearle. Sería arriesgado, y probablemente, con un poco de suerte, perdería el brazo.

La temperatura comenzaba a bajar y no tuvo más opción que quitarse la chaqueta para cubrir a la ninja mientras se recargaba en el tronco del árbol que tenía más cerca. La encerró entre sus brazos mientras se apretaba así mismo el brazo herido. Cerró los ojos, agobiado por el largo viaje, por las horas de angustia y por la profundidad de la herida que le calaba horrores. Después, bajó la vista hacia la espalda de Sakura, observando con detenimiento el símbolo que se ocultaba bajo la sangre aún fresca.

A la Godaime no le iba a gustar para nada lo que aquello significaba.

* * *

Apenas divisaron la figura de Kakashi y el corazón de Lee pareció detenerse. La sonrisa que se había formado en su rostro se apago en cuanto vio a la kunoichi, inerte entre los brazos de su ex sensei. Apenas escuchó a Neji cuestionar el estado en el que se encontraba el ninja, y a éste susurrarle un casi inaudible "bien".

El charco de carmín parecía ser una mezcla de la sangre de ambos. Kakashi lucía ojeroso con la piel amarilla, y a juzgar por el desgarre en su brazo, lo perdería por completo si no recibía atención médica de inmediato. Y Sakura… ella no parecía estar mejor que Hatake.

**Déjame así. Estaré bien.** – Murmuró el platinado tratando de levantarse con la ayuda del Hyuga. – **Ella lo necesita más que yo.**

**El equipo médico viene en camino y la próxima aldea queda a siete horas de camino. Considerando el estado de ambos, lo más prudente sería esperar. **– Anunció el ojiblanco mientras le servía de apoyo a Kakashi. El pelinegro ya se inclinaba para tomar delicadamente en brazos a la kunoichi inconciente mientras asentía.

_Kami-sama¿Qué te han hecho, mi flor de cerezo?_

El mundo parecía desvanecerse ante sí, mientras acariciaba las suaves mejillas llenas de sangre seca y lodo con sus dedos. Ahí arrodillado, tembló de ira.

_Juro que haré que esos miserables paguen por lo que te hicieron. Así tenga que dar mi vida por ello, lo haré. Es una promesa, Sakura-san._

Las espesas cejas se fruncieron y los dientes le crujieron de odio, una mano sobre su hombro lo trajo de vuelta. Estaba tan ensimismado que ni siquiera había notado al ninja médico que le pedía amablemente que soltara a la mujer que tenía en brazos.

**No debe preocuparse, Lee-san. Sakura-san está en buenas manos.** – Le comentó el hombre una vez que se apartó de ella.

Se puso de pie y observó que tanto Sakura como Kakashi, ya estaban recibiendo los primeros auxilios. Apretó los puños y masculló. Neji lo observaba.

**No cambiarás nada con esa actitud. Tranquilo, Lee.** – Comentó tan correcto como siempre. Cruzó los brazos cerrando los ojos. A veces era muy difícil hacer que la bestia verde de Konoha entrara en razón.

**Si tan sólo hubiésemos llegado antes… esos malditos no hubieran escapado, yo…** - Trabado de coraje, calló de pronto.

**Tendrás tu venganza. Lo primordial en este momento es que salga con vida; sólo nos queda esperar. **- Fijó su atención abruptamente al cuerpo de la kunoichi y frunció el entrecejo. El inaudible Byakugan no pasó desapercibido para Lee.

**Neji.** – Lo llamó, pero el nombrado lo ignoró por completo. El castaño apretó los dientes con la vista fija en aquel punto. – **¿Qué viste, Neji?** – Pregunto Rock, azorado por el extraño comportamiento de su compañero.

El Hyuga torció los labios con desagrado y las venas en sus ojos cesaron. Frustrado al no poder enterarse de lo que ocurría, Lee lo observó caminar hacia el médico. Intercambiaron unas cuantas palabras y el pelilargo asintió con la cabeza para después volverse hacia él.

**Onegai shimasu, dime lo que viste.** – Le dedicó una mirada dura y llena de seguridad a través de sus grandes ojos.

Un Hyuga jamás titubea, pero Neji lo hizo. Los ojos negros y penetrantes de Lee, cargados de angustia y desesperación, le miraban exigentes; entonces, las palabras se le atoraron en la garganta.

**Yo… no estoy seguro.**

* * *


End file.
